The Thief and the Alchemist
by AkitaFallow
Summary: DISCONTINUED due to fail. / / Ekira is a thief, living off her wits in London. But what happens when she gets set up, and is suddenly swept from her world into the world of alchemy and intrigue?
1. The Thief

It's my first fanfic, please be nice! Read and review!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ekira pressed herself against the brick wall of the building. She had one shot, and one shot only. If she messed this up, everything would go downhill.

She shook her head. _Of course I won't mess up,_ she thought scornfully. _I've never messed up before, and this time isn't as hard as all those others…_

She sighed. _Just don't think about it._

Ekira darted from the wall into a shadowy alley. She blended with the darkness with the ease of long practice. Her footsteps made no noise on the cobbles. Her hands quested the bricks beside her, feeling every dip and rivet.

There it was. She stopped and ran her hand over the tiny knob on the brick. It was well hidden, but she had done her research. She had watched from the roof as men carried goods down the alley and to this spot. They had thought they were being so careful, but Ekira was even more careful. No one ever saw her when she didn't wish to be seen.

She ran her finger around the knob, then grasped it and turned. With a tiny creak, the hidden door swung open to reveal a pitch black opening. She shook her head. They relied so much on secrecy and so little on good, old-fashioned locks. Whatever happened to the good old days?

She shook her head disdainfully as she stepped into the doorway and closed the door behind her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed sighed as he pulled his golden hair into a braid and shrugged on his jacket. Today was the day, but he sure didn't feel like it. Where was the happiness, the excitement? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he'd had almost no sleep last night. Of course, he always got jumpy when Al went away for a few days, but it couldn't be helped. Al wasn't tied down by a State Alchemist title, so he could go places Ed couldn't. For once, Ed didn't have enough energy to feel jealous.

He opened the door and stepped out into a rainy March morning. He trudged down the street towards Central, his feet feeling heavier and heavier with each step. Why did he have such a sense of foreboding?

A car drove by, spraying Ed with mud and water. He made a disgusted noise. Just perfect.

_The only thing that could make this day any better is…_

"Hey, Fullmetal!"

…_Roy Mustang…_

The raven-haired colonel slapped Ed in the back. "You ready for today?"

Ed sighed.

"Why so glum, shorty?" Roy teased. He was ready for the outburst from Ed, but it never came.

"What's there to be excited about?" Ed asked. "So some guy has claimed to have made a Philosopher's Stone without using human lives. Do you realize how unlikely that is?"

Roy frowned. "What's up with you? Just yesterday you were jumping off the walls, you were so excited."

"Well, now I'm not. Maybe I've had a little time to think about it, and now I think it's a fake. So what?"

"Don't bite my head off, then," Roy growled. "It was a civil question."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. _Why the heck do I feel so… weighted? _Ed wondered. _It's like it's a premonition or something…_

"'Morning, Colonel, Fullmetal." Riza Hawkeye stood on the steps of Central headquarters under an umbrella. She lifted her arm in greeting.

Roy smiled. "Good morning, Hawkeye. Lovely weather, isn't it?"

Riza smirked. "_You're _the one who didn't bring an umbrella." She looked down at the blonde teen beside Roy. "What're you so down for?"

Ed shook his head and stepped past her into the building.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ekira let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She knew the layout of the entire building, but she didn't want to take any chances. _As soon as you let your guard down, something unexpected happens._ She didn't want to get overconfident.

After a minute, she could make out towering stacks of crates and boxes. This was the storage bay. That meant the goods would be in the room to the left. She crept around a stack of boxes marked "Cigars" and pressed a hand to the door. It swung open at her touch.

_Now that's odd, _she thought in puzzlement. All of her senses were on the alert as she stepped into the room.

"Welcome, Ekira. I've been waiting for you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed stood in a line with the other State Alchemists. Before them stood the man who claimed to have made a Philosopher's Stone without human souls: Andrew Teil. His hand rested on a large table, on which something lay draped in a sheet. Ed had a sneaking suspicion what it was.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," Teil exclaimed. "I have come to you today to show you something I stumbled upon in my ongoing research. It is every alchemist's dream to create a Philosopher's Stone without causing unnecessary death. Well, I created that stone."

There was an obedient "Ooo" across the room. Ed watched Teil. There was something fishy going on. He could feel it.

"Behold!" The balding man pulled a small red stone from his jacket. It sparked in the dim light of the room. "A Philosopher's Stone, free of the taint of death."

Ed frowned. The Stone _looked _real enough, but he'd seen a lot of good fakes in the last six years.

"I will now demonstrate the power of the Stone!" Teil yanked the sheet off of the thing on the table.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ekira nearly jumped out of her skin as the lights came on blindingly. It took a few seconds for the sparks to clear from her vision. When they did, she stared at the large, balding man sitting at the desk in the room, a box of jewelled necklaces before him.

"I assume you've come for these?" he smirked, holding up a gem on a gold chain. Ekira's heart thumped. No one had known about her intentions… nobody…

"How do you know my name?" She blessed her voice, which stayed steady despite her pounding heart.

"I know many things about you," the man replied. "It has been rather hard to locate you, but after that, it was much too simple to set you up. Just offer some valuable trinkets, and any thief will come to you."

Ekira's eyes widened, and she turned to dash out the door. The man flicked his hand, and the door slammed shut. She tugged on the handle to no avail.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She cursed herself. _All the signs were there, but you were too stupid to see them! Never trust an unlocked door!_

"You see, my brother has use of you. There's something he has to do, and you are the perfect subject for it. You have been such a pain to me. I've been waiting for months for the right opportunity. Now, everything is ready, and the timing is perfect. No hard feelings?"

Ekira panicked. _What the heck is going on? What's he talking about? How does he know about me?_

"Goodbye, Ekira Slaen. Have fun in your new world."

Symbols on the floor began to glow. Ekira screamed as tendrils of light wrapped around her arms.

_What's happening? Oh, god, what's going on? Help me! HELP ME!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A body lay on the table. It was a girl about sixteen years old, with long, midnight-black hair. She looked like she was asleep, but she was most definitely dead. Her skin was paste-white, and she wasn't breathing.

"As you see, this girl is dead," Teil said. A rustle of whispers went through the line of alchemists. "She is my daughter, and was taken from me by a fever earlier this year. I loved her so much, and so I devoted myself to finding a way to bring her back. Now, I have a way. This Philosopher's Stone will bring her back without having cost thousands of people their lives. I must warn you, this Stone may not last through this experiment, but I am willing to give it up for Arike."

Teil took the Stone and laid it on his daughter's forehead.

Ed covered his face as a blinding flash of light erupted from the Stone. He heard alchemists crying out in shock. His gut twisted. _Something isn't right…_

He got a sudden vision of the Gate. It was opening. A figure was hurtling out…

And then it was gone; the room was dark, and alchemists were calling out to each other. Roy snapped his fingers, and a small flame lit up in his hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ekira sobbed in the dark. She felt wood under her bare feet, and heard people yelling. What was going on?

Suddenly, a small point of flame lit the darkness. A black-haired man's face was lit up. Ekira started. She'd never seen him before…

Slowly, light came to the room. Small torches on the walls lit up. Ekira looked around.

She sat on a table in the middle of a stone room. Around her, men and women stared at her with astonishment. _Where am I? _She sure wasn't in London anymore.

A blonde boy—he didn't look more than thirteen—stuck his face into hers. His eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed knew that this girl wasn't Arike Teil. For one, her clothes were different, but ever so slightly. Also, he knew he hadn't imagined the Gate. Lastly, he'd seen a transmutation circle on the bottom of the table just before Teil made his dynamic display with the Stone.

But, if this girl, who looked so much like Arike, wasn't Teil's daughter, than who was she?


	2. Obsession

Ekira didn't understand what was going on. How had she gotten here? These people were wearing military uniforms… were they the FBI or something? And who was the kid?

Her heart was still pounding, and tears ran down her face. That man, he'd done something, but what? The light, the symbols…

She turned her head, trying to look anywhere but the kid with the intelligent golden eyes. They were disturbing. How many kids do you see withthat colour of eyes?

Ekira's gaze fell on a man sitting on the floor, watching her. A large, balding man…

"You!" she cried. The man stood with a smile.

"Arike! Finally, I see you again, my daughter! I'm so glad it worked!"

He held out his arms and put them around Ekira's rigid form. He turned his head and whispered in her ear.

"_Say anything and you're dead."_

Her eyes widened. The man let her go and stepped back with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Ekira stared fixedly at the wooden table beneath her feet. It was the man from the smuggler's den, she was sure of it… but yet, it wasn't. This man didn't have that air of confidence, he wasn't as smug…

She put her head in her hands.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed turned as Mustang spoke.

"Well, Teil, you've done it." There was obvious awe in Roy's voice. "You brought your daughter back."

"A shame the stone dissipated," breathed another alchemist, Lieutenant Breda. "We could've used it…"

Teil laughed. Ed supposed he was happy, but there was an edgy tone in that laugh. "I can make another one, but it may take awhile. But what does that matter? Now that I have my dear Arike back, I have something to live for!"

The gathered alchemists smiled, but Ed was thoughtful. The girl wasn't Arike, that much was obvious… so why hadn't anyone else noticed?

Teil reached out a hand to the rigid, black-haired girl on the table. "Arike, my dear, shall we go elsewhere? I know you've missed much in the past few months. Come with me."

The girl—had she shuddered?—took the proffered arm and shuffled to the edge of the table, stepping down gingerly. They began to stride out of the room. All of the alchemists watched them go with obvious awe and happiness for them.

All but one. A rather short, blonde alchemist slipped out of the door after the pair.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ekira was thrown roughly to the floor of a stone room. There was only one window, and that was high up on the wall and barred. There was a lumpy mattress in the corner, and not much else.

She had trudged along a hallway with Teil after dropping his arm like a poisonous snake. After walking a few minutes, they'd reached a door and stepped out into a moonless night. Of course, her first instinct had been to run, until she'd felt the cold steel of a gun on her back. Then it had been a quick, silent, uneasy walk away from the large buildings of what seemed to be the FBI headquarters (or something along those lines) and through streets and alleys to this place.

Teil followed her into the cell, for it was most certainly a prison. He smiled down at Ekira, the gun pointed directly at her head.

"I'll bet you're wondering where you are."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just _tell _me instead of pointing guns in my face and shoving me around!" she snarled.

"My, my, we _do _have a temper, don't we? Let's see if we can cure you of it."

His fist hurt very much.

Ekira drew her knees up to her chin with her back to the corner. She cradled her aching head in her hands.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled.

"Still cocky? Well, I suppose you are born and raised a street rat…"

"Shut up!"

"Have I hit a sore spot? I'm sorry, I was just saying how you're a dirty little wench who's no better than she ought to be—"

"I told you to _SHUT UP!_"

He shook the gun at her like a mother reprimanding a child. "Is that any way to talk to your betters?"

Ekira spat on his clean black boots. "My betters? When I meet them, I'll tell them you said hi. They ought to know that a filthy bag like you is trying to impersonate them."

That got her a kick in the side.

As she regained her wind, the man's face twisted in rage. "You're just a thief who doesn't know a thing about the real world!"

Ekira sneered. "I've seen more of the real world than your favourite pair of shoes."

Teil slapped her. Hard.

"You listen to me, wench! If you want to live longer than a few hours in this world, you'd better start learning some respect! I brought you here, and I intend to keep you here until you've done what I want you to do!"

Ekira glared at him. "I'm just a thief, remember?"

Teil smirked. "Exactly. You're a petty little thief, fresh off the streets of London. No one will miss you, and even if they did, they wouldn't find you. You're in Amestris, and I doubt any of your police force would be able to get here."

She frowned. "Amestris?"

"The world of alchemy, where the State Alchemists control the government and run the country. Where even the lowliest, filthiest wench like you knows what alchemy is and the reasons to fear it. Where no one would expect a little girl from the other side of the Gate to appear and infiltrate the government."

Ekira gaped.

Teil laughed, a malicious sound full of scorn. "You don't know anything of politics or the right of every politician to stab the others in the back! Whoever heard of anyone in the government who was trustworthy? You may be the best little urchin in London, but you know _nothing _of the world outside of your own."

"Is that what you want me for? My thieving?"

"Bingo. I've spent a lot of time and research looking for someone with your abilities. Correspondence with my brother has not been easy, considering he's on the other side of the Gate. You see, there aren't any good, honest criminals here. They all use alchemy as a cheat, a way of getting what they want when they want it. A little bit of chalk and they've got themselves a prize. But alchemy's showy, a flashy display of equivalent exchange, and any State Alchemist worth his salt would be able to track a thief or even stop them in the act. But you, you've relied on your wits and sleight of hand since the age of six, and you don't use shortcuts. Think how useful a girl like you could be."

Ekira shook her head. "What's this 'alchemy' you keep talking about? Is it like some magic that turns lead into gold?"

"That's the common assumption, but it's really much more than that. You could turn a rock into a diamond, or create water from a desert landscape. You could melt a suit of armour and then turn a vine into a sword to kill its wearer. Anything you can think of, you could do, so long as it applies to the science of Equivalent Exchange."

"Equivalent Exchange?"

"'To obtain a thing, something of equal value must be lost.'" Teil quoted. "The only thing that is impossible to get through equivalent exchange is someone who is dead. And that is where your job comes in."

Teil knelt down so he was face to face with Ekira, but not so close that she could attack him before he could shoot her. "You see, a certain alchemist did something that I'm curious about. His brother died, but somehow this alchemist managed to attach his brother's soul flawlessly to a suit of armour. Therefore, his brother lived on as armour that moved unassisted and never tired or needed food or water. If that weren't enough, recently that alchemist somehow returned his brother's soul to his body, and they both live on today as normal people. How is that possible?" He stood and threw up his arms. "Human transmutation is forbidden, because no one has ever been able to do it without dying! How is it that this alchemist, who is only sixteen—_sixteen!_—could do what so many other people have tried and failed? Not only did he survive, they undid the damage that was done! Have they got a true Philosopher's Stone? Is that it? Or have they found another way, a way hidden away by the military and kept a secret? I want to know!"

Ekira knew obsession when she saw it, and Teil was fixed on finding out this alchemist's secret. Not that she believed it… but it would explain a lot…

"You see, my little viper, if I had this alchemist's secret in my hands, I would be more powerful than anyone in Amestris and all the worlds beyond—including yours. Equivalent Exchange limits what an alchemist can do, binding him to principles that require the use of the things around him and a transmutation circle. That little pipsqueak doesn't even need a transmutation circle!"

There was a crash as something outside on the street fell over. Teil ignored it.

"He got into the military at the age of _twelve_, beating out so many other applicants that had been working for the better part of their _lives _to become State Alchemists!"

Ekira's lips twitched. "So this isn't just about a little secret. It's also revenge."

"Yes!" Teil seethed. "I was sure it was my year! I had practiced for hours, becoming totally absorbed in my goal! And I would have gotten it, too, had that kid not sauntered in and showed off! He ruined my life!"

"Hatred isn't very becoming, you know."

Teil looked like he longed to shoot her, but her cocked the gun suddenly and smiled sickly.

"I know that. And I won't have to deal with it, once you take care of him for me."

"I don't kill people," Ekira said flatly.

"Well, if you ever want to get back to your world, you will," Teil sneered.

"What if I don't? I've got nothing there to return to, and this Amestris place sounds pretty interesting, besides the fact that it houses lunatics like you."

Teil pointed the gun at her and fired. The bullet hit the stone wall beside her head. Dust and chunks of rock filled the air around her.

"That was a warning, wench. Next time, I won't miss."

Ekira had enough sense to stop insulting the man. "Where does this kid live?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed bit his lip. He'd been sure that he was busted when he'd knocked over that bin he'd been standing on, but it wasn't his fault. That idiot had said he was short!

"I am _not _a pipsqueak!" Ed muttered to himself, and quietly righted the bin. He stepped onto it and focused once again on the words coming out of the barred window.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ekira sighed as she ghosted down the street. This wasn't what she'd expected in this place. There weren't any other gangs or street kids sneaking around, and there weren't many cars passing by on the road. Nor were there streetlights, but that suited her fine.

She tried to organize her thoughts into some logical sense.

_Judging by the cars, and how there aren't any TVs or anything in any of the houses, I'd say this is the early 20th century or so. But I can't have gone back in time, because nothing in history says anything about alchemy or a State Alchemist government… or of a country called Amestris, for that matter. This couldn't just be a dream._

She'd learned _that _firsthand. After giving her instructions, Teil had drawn a figure—he called it a 'transmutation circle'—on the dust in the floor, while still pointing his gun at her. Then, he'd told her to stand in the circle.

"This is a new form of alchemy," he'd said arrogantly. "You'll be the first to enjoy it."

She'd done as he'd said—she could hardly do anything else with a gun in her face—and Teil had pressed his hands to the circle. Almost at once, light—the same light as from that other man's office—had shone up from the design, and Ekira had felt a white-hot energy run through her veins. She didn't scream, but it felt like flames were coursing through her instead of blood. The pain wasn't something that could have been part of a dream.

She'd opened her eyes to see Teil's feet.

"And I thought you were stronger than that." There was a mocking tone in his voice. "Get up!"

Ekira had stood angrily, ashamed that she'd fainted like that. As she dusted off her pants, she noticed something on her wrist. It was like a mini transmutation circle, but it seemed to be burning into her skin.

"That's a seal," Teil said. "If you want to see what it does, try to run."

He opened the door of the cell invitingly and stood back. Ekira hesitated for a moment, but decided that the man was bluffing. He had to be. What kind of magic did he think he had, to be able to stop her from getting away?

She learned how wrong she was when she tried for the door. As she reached the door, a sudden, white-hot bolt of pain shot up her wrist to her neck, and she felt as though her head would explode. Of course, it didn't, but she wished it had, just to get out of this nightmare.

"What kind of magic is this?" she'd gasped, on her hands and knees, her head hanging.

"It's just a little something to stop you from doing anything I don't want you to do. If you try anything outside of your little job here, the seal will react, and you'll probably die after awhile. So don't go messing up."

Ekira absently rubbed her wrist at the memory. The seal was still there. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then continued on her way.

The alchemist's house was humble enough. It looked just like all the other ones on the street, with the same brown colour and low windows. Ekira rolled her eyes. Didn't _anyone_ protect against thieves these days?

She ghosted over to one of the windows and tried the latch. Locked, but easy enough to undo. She had it open in a matter of seconds.

Hoisting herself over the windowsill, she placed her feet noiselessly on the floor. Teil had assured her that these houses didn't have alarm systems or anything at all.

"The only thing you have to watch for is the boy. He's sharp. The only time you could catch him unawares is when he's asleep, so I'd advise you to be silent," he'd growled.

And Ekira was always silent. She wished she could make some kind of noise just to wake the alchemist and get out of this mess, but two things stopped her: one, the seal on her wrist, and two, her ingrained habit of never, _ever_ letting the victim of a burglary know she was there. In and out, and they never saw her once. Her mind screamed for her to do it, but her body wouldn't let her.

So it was that she crept up the stairs from a small living room and into the alchemist's room.

She'd expected something—_anything_—that would show her she was in a 16-year-old guy's room. But there was nothing. Only a small bookcase (titled stuff like "The Law of Equivalent Exchange" and "Alchemy: The First Discoveries"), as well as a wooden chest and a nightstand. There was a mid-sized lump under the bed covers.

"You're kind of short for a guy your age, you know," Ekira muttered under her breath as she stepped forward.

Something cold and sharp pressed itself against the back of her neck.

"_I'm not short, _and I'd advise you not to move."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, it's the next chapter done, and only 7 pages (WOOT!). I kind of tend to make things too long sometimes, but I've restrained myself. If you want an update, please review! I want at least 2 new reviews before updating! Come on, it's not _that _hard. See? The "Submit Review" button is calling to you. Don't keep it waiting!

Ekira: but what if they don't _want _to review?

AF: You be quiet.

Ekira: But, seriously, _I _don't like typing, and I doubt anyone else does…

AF: Do you want to die in the next chapter?

Ekira: Not really………………

AF: …

Ekira: FINE! Review, people! She only needs two!

AF: That's better.


	3. The Alchemist

MY PLOT BUNNIES RAN AWAY!!! Maybe it's because they weren't being fed enough… guess what they eat? REVIEWS!!!

Arigatou gozaimasu (thanks a lot!) to SilverWolfsFullMoonShadow for helping me get over my writer's block… I was pretty much planning on doing what you said, but you gave me inspiration… I guess all I really needed was a little push… XP Thanks for the reviews!

Now for some review replies:

Kamisori Kaze no Renkinjutsu: She's been living as a thief for awhile, so what do you expect? Don't worry, I'm always noisy, too! It's fun to write her like that, though. And yes, Ekira spelled backwards is Arike (and Ekira came first, so you know).

Wandering Hitokiri: Arigatou gozaimasu!

Mei Fire: Thanks for the support!

hiya24: Updates don't come fast in AkitaFallow world… especially when there are other stories to be written… I've got a head stuffed full of them, and I can't seem to keep up! Thanks for the compliments.

Sorry about the slowness updating, everyone (writer's block). Now, on with the story!!!

Ekira: You promised I wouldn't die in this chapter!

AF: sigh Don't worry, you've been in situations like this before…

Ekira: Oh, yeah…

AF: to herself Except not quite like this….

Ekira: What d'you mean?? (panic)

AF: You'll see…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_I'm not short, _and I'd advise you not to move."

Ekira stood very still, silently berating herself. How had she not heard him come up behind her? He was like a ghost or something, not making a sound as he'd come up behind her. _How the heck am I gonna get out of this one?_

"You know, working for people like Teil will never get you anywhere, except maybe dead in a gutter," the guy behind her commented.

"How the hell would you know?"

"I know people like him; they're slime. They think they can control you simply because they threaten you with something you care about."

Ekira didn't really understand how she was having a civil conversation with someone holding a knife to her back, but she didn't mind—much. It might prolong her life a bit.

"How did you know I was here?"

She swore she felt the guy smile. "It really wasn't that hard to follow you before. You know, Teil doesn't have that much to hold against you. He's not the only alchemist who can get you home."

Ekira's thief instincts suddenly kicked in. She didn't like having a knife in her back, and this guy was talking so civilly, as if having someone break into his house was a regular occurrence. She leapt forward, simultaneously drawing the dagger Teil had given her to do her job. She landed with her back to a wall in a defensive crouch, facing the guy behind her. It was dark, but she could tell where he was. She saw the glint of steel from his weapon.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Her first rule: never tell anyone what you want to do, or why you're doing it. It might save your life later.

"Obviously," the guy said, without much conviction. Suddenly, he ran forward. Ekira had barely enough time to jump out of the way before he reached her wall. She desperately looked around for a way out. Rule number two: never get caught. Since that had been blown, she reverted to her third rule: never engage in a fight with someone better than you, if you can't manage not to fight at all. This guy was obviously quicker than she was, and the way he moved, it was like he'd been trained that way. She was way out of her league. She'd had experience beating the crap out of other street thugs, but this was something new and dangerous.

She made a burst for the door, but there was a sudden flash of light, and by the time she'd reached it, it wouldn't open. It was like it was fused to the frame.

"You're not going to just run off, are you?" the guy scoffed. "You just got here!"

Ekira bared her teeth and spun. She was seriously pissed off, turning her fear into anger at her opponent.

She leapt at him, bringing the knife down at the guy's head. He brought his weapon up, and they met with a high ringing. Ekira spun off to the left and swung the knife up at his stomach. He twisted with lightning speed and blocked her. She growled in frustration and slashed at his side. He moved to block it, and Ekira changed her grip in mid-swing and drove the knife point into his right arm.

Or, at least, that's what she intended to do. Instead, the knife skittered to one side, as if it had hit metal or something…

And suddenly, she felt an arm jammed under her chin, and she was slammed against the wall. The knife fell from her hand as she tried to breathe.

"I thought I told you not to move," the guy hissed. She felt a light pressure on her ribs, and knew that he was pressing his knife there. Black spots played over her vision from lack of oxygen. She knew that in a moment she would black out, if he didn't drive his blade home first.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable thrust that would end her life. _Oh, god, I never thought I'd die this way... _she thought sadly. She felt herself slipping away…

Then, a miracle happened. She felt the pressure on her throat ease, and the blade was pulled away from her ribs. She slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.

"Are you going to listen now?"

She nodded, gulping air while staring at her hands in her lap. _I almost died… _

"Good. Like I said, Teil doesn't have that much to hold against you. Why are you working for him?"

Ekira suddenly glanced at the black seal on her wrist. It was getting warm. She gritted her teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The guy sighed. "You're very annoying, you know."

She looked up sharply. "I am not—" she began, but stopped. There was moonlight shining in through the window, and it illuminated part of the room, including the person standing in front of her. Gold eyes, blonde hair, red coat, kind of short…

"You're the guy from the other room!" Ekira gasped. "The short one!"

His face suddenly went beet red. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM IN A CROWD OF MIDGETS?!?!"

Ekira's eyes widened as she stared at the boy in front of her, who was glaring fiercely at her. Apparently he was touchy about his height…

"NEVER call me short again! Everyone else is just so damn tall!" he growled.

Ekira was silent. Eventually, he calmed down.

"My name's Edward Elric, and yours sure isn't Arike."

She was beyond surprise by now, so she didn't even ask how he knew she wasn't Teil's daughter. "It's Ekira."

Edward put his hands on his hips, probably thinking. Ekira caught the flash of metal. Apparently he was still holding his weapon, so she wasn't safe yet…

Her heart suddenly thumped as she realized something. His knife wasn't really a knife… it was too big, and he wasn't even holding it. It seemed to be coming out of his sleeve…

He noticed her staring, and smirked. He brought his right arm up, and pulled the sleeve down. Ekira gasped.

His entire arm was made of metal. The blade he'd been using wasn't separate; it was a part of his arm. But how could that be?

He seemed to pick up on her confusion. "It's called automail, and it's a replacement for the arm I lost years ago."

"In a human transmutation?"

"Teil told you that."

Ekira nodded. Her wrist suddenly got warmer. _Damn, I've gotta stop saying things that'll make the seal react…_

But she couldn't resist. For some reason, she felt talkative. "You're the alchemist who tried to bring someone back to life, and ended up having to attach your brother's soul to a suit of armour."

His eyes suddenly went dull. "I didn't mean to do that to him…"

Ekira could tell it was painful for him. "You love him, don't you?"

Edward quirked a smile. "He's my brother. What do you expect? Al and I have been through more than you could imagine…"

There was silence for a moment, and then Ed visibly composed himself and changed the subject. "Like I said before, Teil doesn't have much to hold over your head, because he's not the only one who can get you home."

"I don't _want _to go home."

Edward was taken aback. "Why not?"

"What's there to return to? When you've been living alone for almost ten years, you don't _have_ much of a home. There's no one waiting back there for me, so why should I go back?"

"But what about your family?"

"_What_ family? For the first seven years, it was just Mom and me, but now that she's gone, who do I have?"

"What about your father?"

"A filthy bastard who came and went in a single day, leaving my mother pregnant with no money or home." Ekira spat on the ground in disgust.

"Sounds like mine."

She smiled bitterly. "Maybe we're more alike than we seem, but then again, maybe we're not."

Edward cocked his head. "How so?"

"After Mom died of scoliosis, I was on my own. The first year was hard. I almost starved, until…" She trailed off, not wanting to tell this guy everything about her life.

"Until?" he prompted.

"Never mind."

He caught the fact that she didn't want to talk about it. "So, if he's not going to return you home, what's he threatening you with to do this?"

Ekira had momentarily forgotten about the seal. When she was about to speak, it suddenly blazed white-hot.

"Damn it…" she muttered through clenched teeth as she clutched her wrist. "Damn him and his alchemy…"

"Alchemy?" Edward stepped forward and looked at her wrist. "Wait, is that—"

An explosion of pain made its way up her arm and to her head, forcing its way out of her mouth in the form of a scream. She fell onto her side, the pain numbing all thought and movement. It was impossible to ignore, impossible to escape…

She caught one last glimpse of Edward's face, a concerned, fearful, calculating look in his eyes. It was an odd combination, but she didn't have the chance to ponder it. All she could think of was the pain, the pain that was slowly killing her…

She finally lost her grip on reality and slipped into oblivion.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O.o Cliffhanger! Sorry about the shortness, but that's the best place to end it. Can't guarantee an update soon. I think I'll let you sit on the edges of your seats until I get at least… 4 GOOD reviews! Not just "I liked it, update soon." Though I don't mind those (it's good to feel loved!), they aren't going to earn you an update! Oh, and to all you people reading this and not reviewing, it's really not that hard! The little button looks pretty tempting, no? Come on! I know I'm evil, but that's not my fault. It's the little devil on my shoulder who's calling the shots.

Devil: But that stupid angel over there made it 4 reviews instead of 10…

Angel: Do you really want her to feel unloved and disappoint all of her loyal readers by not updating?

AF: Cut it out. You're giving me a headache… anywayz, just review! You know you want to, unless you don't care what happens to Ekira……………… ;D


	4. Dreams and Reality

Wow! I got the reviews I wanted in a day! WOOT!!! I love you all! I'm feeling soooo loved!

I really didn't expect this chapter to get this quick of response… but then again, the action just started to pick up… I dunno if this chapter will be as good, but I'm hoping! I got my three good reviews! My angel and devil are both happy, for once…

To my reviewers:

Kamisori Kaze no Renkinjutsu: I'll bet you're not THAT short (at least, not as short as Ed!). I made Teil that way just to get a good antagonist… I'd hate him too if he wasn't just a figment of my imagination, I guess… Anyway, has this update come fast enough for you? I doubt it, but I try…

SilverWolfsFullMoonShadow: Yup, we're stickin' together! I like cliffies, except when they're in a story I'm reading and they don't get updated for EVER. I've got my plot bunnies back, thanks to you! I'm keeping up with your fic too, and I can't wait for the next one!

hiya24: You'll find out what happens if you keep reading and reviewing to give me the drive to update! I don't mind people demanding updates, so long as they say more than just "UPDATE NOW!". Thanks so much for the compliments! My bunnies are getting nice and full, happily!

Since you've all been so nice, here's the next chapter! I hope it's not too short!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dr. Marcoh was finally settling in to his new house in Central. He had been surprised when the new Fuhrer had granted him a military pardon. He knew it was probably due to the influence of a certain height-challenged alchemist on a certain womanizing Lt. Colonel, and then on to the new pushover of a Fuhrer, but it still surprised him. He was free, after so many years of running from the military for deserting. He could practice his medicine freely in Central, helping everybody he wanted to… he could even have his own house, instead of wandering the streets of East City, wondering when the next group of soldiers would find him. It was a dream he'd had for a long time, and now he could live it.

Not that he entirely trusted the military yet. There were still certain people he didn't trust at all, such as the new Fuhrer. Marcoh figured that Daniel Handar had about six months maximum before he was voted out of office. He was an incompetent fool, and Marcoh had no idea how he'd been made Fuhrer in the first place. Probably something to do with money and bribes. People like that were too easy to persuade, or even to corrupt.

The only thing that Marcoh knew for sure is that after Handar was out of office, one of the few people he _did _trust would become Fuhrer: Roy Mustang.

He honestly didn't know why Roy hadn't been elected in the first place. Maybe it was his way with his subordinates, or maybe the amount of leeway he gave to a certain alchemist…

Marcoh paused in his musings at his desk as he heard a pounding on the door.

"Coming!" he shouted as he slowly rose from his seat. His bones were getting old, in his opinion (despite the fact that he wasn't _that_ old). The pounding at the door persisted. Marcoh sighed.

The habits of years of being on guard didn't die easily, and so the knife up his sleeve was ready as he opened the door.

_Speak of the devil…_

Out on the doorstep stood Edward Elric, his automail fist raised to punch the door again. He was somewhat dishevelled, and panting, probably from running a ways. Marcoh was about to speak when Ed did.

"Get your coat and come with me. I need your help," he panted in a rush. Marcoh was about to argue when he saw the determined yet frantic look in the teen's eyes. He grabbed his coat and medicine bag.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took a matter of minutes to reach the Elric house. During the dash down the street, Ed hadn't bothered to reveal anything about the situation, despite a number of panted questions from the confused doctor. Marcoh was thoroughly fed up with the boy as they leapt up the three steps to the door. Ed quickly unlocked it and ushered the older man inside and up the stairs.

Marcoh wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes as he was led into Ed's room.

There was a young woman on the bed. Her black hair was matted with sweat, and her thin face was contorted in a grimace of absolute pain. She was thrashing around, rigidly trying to fight whatever was ailing her. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she was obviously unconscious, even though she was moving so much. Her mouth was open in silent screams.

Something caught Marcoh's eye. Something that shone with a dark blue light from the girl's wrist…

The breath caught in his throat as he realized what it was. He'd seen that design only once before, on a soldier under King Bradley's jurisdiction the year before. It was a seal designed to give the alchemist who applied it complete control over a person; or animal, for that matter. It was a new form of alchemy being researched by the military, to… _dissuade_ soldiers from deserting the army.

He was just glad that they hadn't come up with it when _he _was in the military.

"Who did this? How did this happen?" he demanded of the boy behind him as he swept over to the bed and grabbed the girl's flailing wrist.

Ed followed him in. "It was Andrew Teil," he said quickly. "He brought her from the other side of the Gate to do things for him, and the first job was to send her here."

"The other side of the Gate?" Marcoh muttered to himself. "Why from there?" He abruptly turned to face Ed. "Leave. Now."

Ed was flabbergasted for a moment.

"Go! I don't need distractions, and to undo something like this is dangerous," Marcoh growled warningly.

The teen hesitated for a moment longer, then turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Marcoh sighed with relief, but it was short-lived. He had a long, difficult job ahead of him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ekira stood in a haze of white nothingness. She looked left and right, but there was nothing more to see. She couldn't even tell which way was up or down; she felt like she was floating.

_Where am I?_

Suddenly, a bolt of burning light lanced into her head. She cried out in shock and pain. She clutched her temples, gasping. Curling into a ball, she tried to hold off the terrible pressure in her skull, to no avail.

"Stop it!" she cried, but there was no one around to hear. The pain intensified. It was as if it was trying to push its way out through her eyes…

She screamed.

There was a flash of white light, and suddenly it was gone. Everything was silent. Ekira's ears were ringing in the wake of the pain. She opened her eyes.

A massive gate stood in front of her. It was golden, with figures carved into it: strange circles, vines, almost human-like creatures… She blinked, her hands falling away from her head.

The gate doors stood open. Inside, there was all blackness, so dark that it seemed to suck the light out of everything that came near.

Suddenly, a shining light appeared in the distance, amid the darkness. It slowly grew larger, and Ekira had to blink a few times before she could make out the tall, slender woman, clad all in white. Midnight hair fell past her shoulders, long and straight, and swaying as if blown by an imaginary breeze. Her brilliant blue eyes danced with barely-suppressed laughter, like they always had been, before she died…

"Mama?" Ekira whispered in shock. She couldn't help it; suddenly she was six again, waking up from a terrible dream about thieving and ambitious, malicious men who used alchemy…

Vayiu Slaen smiled lightly. "Ekira. My, you've grown. Into a perfect young lady…" Her eyes suddenly looked downcast. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up… I wanted so badly for you to have a _good_ life, not what you've had for the past ten years…"

"Mama, don't!" Ekira cried as she stood. "It's not your fault! You couldn't have helped getting sick! It's all _that _man's fault! He left you by yourself!"

Vayiu sighed. "Your father wasn't as horrible as you think, Ekira." It was an old argument, one that had never been resolved. That never _would _be resolved.

"I just don't understand how he could leave you alone, with no way to take care of yourself!"

Her mother was silent for a few moments, and then she changed the subject, like she always used to do whenever this argument came up. "How did you get here, Ekira?"

Ekira had to think for a moment. She couldn't really remember… Where had she been a minute ago? Something about a short kid… "I… I don't really know…"

Vayiu's eyes were downcast. "If you're here, then that means—"

Suddenly, another bright figure moved forward out of the darkness. This one was a man. His hair was russet-brown, cut short, causing it to stand up at odd angles. His face was clean-shaven and handsome, but for a thin, white scar that ran from his right eyebrow through his eye, across his nose, and ending at his left jawbone. His skin was lightly tanned from living outdoors. His eyes were a dancing, laughing green, with the ever-constant wariness buried underneath that no amount of protection could ever soothe. He stood tall and slim, wearing black cargo pants and a black jacket that had a number of useful pockets, mainly used for hiding a knife in an easily-accessible place. Ekira knew that his bare feet made no sound on any surface; that his lips were usually either smiling jovially or pressed into a grim, determined line; she knew that when he moved, it was with a cat's easy grace, and he was faster than the eye could see. She knew that he handled a knife with practiced ease, flipping it between his fingers more quickly than she could follow. She knew every expression he wore, all the things he said, every curse he threw at his opponents. She knew everything about him, except for his past.

_Damien…_

It took only a moment for tears to fill her eyes. This was too much; first her mother, then this? How… How was this happening? How could they be here? This had to be a dream, some kind of imagining that her mind had put together to torment her… to remind her of that horrible night…

She dropped to her knees, her face in her hands. The dam broke, and tears ran freely down her face. Her shoulders shuddered with violent sobs. She just couldn't take it; the memories were too much; she'd tried to forget them, to forget the night that had turned her life into a nightmare, to forget the betrayal, the fear, the blood…

"Ekira…"

It was the voice she'd been longing to hear for five years, the voice she couldn't bear to listen to as the memories swamped her. Her sobs intensified, sending tremors down her spine and making her gasp for breath. "No, no, this can't be happening…"

"Ekira."

She had to look up. He only used that tone when it was important, when he needed her to listen. Her eyes met his, and her heart felt like it was being torn out of her.

"Ekira, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. No one could have predicted it, most definitely not you." He gave a lopsided smile. "You were always hopeless back then."

Her tears still ran freely, cutting wet tracks down her face. "But I could've stopped it, I could've done something. But all I did was stand there and watch! I couldn't move, I was so afraid, such a coward…" Her voice caught in her throat as new sobs tore their way up from her heart.

Damien laid a hand on her shoulder; it sent a shiver up her spine. His hand was so cold, like a corpse. "You were still just a kid. What could have prepared you for that? Nothing. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. I was stupid and reckless; I ignored all the signs, charging in as if I was invincible. And I dragged you along with me. When I should have been protecting you, I was pulling you into danger."

"No!" Ekira cried vehemently, jumping to her feet and brushing off his strangely cold hand. "No! You always protected me, right to the very end. It should have been me! _I _should have been the one to die! _I _should've been killed! It was all my fault that you wanted to go there anyway! If I hadn't said anything, none of this would've happened, and you'd still be alive! _I _killed you! I deserve to die!"

Damien's eyes were filled with despair and anger. His temper, slow to rise, was starting to burn. "Ekira, don't say things like that! What did I ever teach you? Your life is just as important as any other; I'm no more valuable than you! Look at what you've done that past five years! Look at how far you've come! Could I ever have taught you what you've taught yourself? You're alive because that's how it is; the world isn't fair. You survived because it wasn't your time to die!"

Ekira had never heard such a passionate speech from her teacher and mentor. It was like he really cared, like he really thought that he _was _the one who was supposed to die…

"And now's not your time to die, either."

She was shocked from her thoughts by that quiet statement. "What?"

"It's not your turn yet. You've still got things to do, a life to live. Go and live it."

Ekira looked in confusion at her mother. Vayiu nodded, her eyes sad. "You can live for all three of us, Ekira."

She was absolutely bewildered. What were they talking about?

Damien quirked a smile. "It's better if you don't completely understand." He stepped forward and wrapped her in his cold arms. "Keep up the good work, thieflet." He kissed her forehead. "Do me proud."

Vayiu stepped forward as he let her go. "We'll see you again, Ekira." She touched her daughter's cheek. "Live happy. I'm happy when you are, and don't you forget it."

Ekira could feel tears running down her face again. "But—"

Damien placed a hand on her back, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Give Teil a thrashing for me, okay?" Then he shoved her forward into blackness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ekira opened her eyes to see the face of an aging man with black hair and kind, concerned eyes. Immediately, she went to move into a defensive stance, but as soon as she sat up, a fire of pain shot up her spine. She laid back down again.

"You might not want to move," the man advised belatedly. "You almost died."

She realized she was lying on a bed with a blanket tucked around her. The man was sitting on a small stool, and medical bag on the floor beside him. He was wearing a white coat, and was obviously a doctor. Slowly, her eyes travelled around the room. Sunlight streamed through an open window, lighting the walls and furniture that she'd last seen by the light of the moon…

She sat bolt upright, awakening another jabbing pain in her spine, which quickly spread to her head, exploding there. She gritted her teeth. "Where is he? Where's that short kid that can do the alchemy stuff? This is his house, isn't it?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Downstairs at his desk, Ed twitched. He could have sworn someone just called him short.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The man nodded. "It's his house, all right, and his bed you're sitting on. I'd suggest you lay down."

Ekira was about to protest (he hadn't answered her question) when the pain in her head make her think twice. It hurt even to talk, so she flopped back without a word. She had a major migraine coming on, and just that bit of movement had tired her out…

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, trying to move her jaw as little as possible.

"I'm Dr. Marcoh. Edward called me over when you fell ill. It's been quite a bit of work to help you, you know. I almost got here too late. Usually an alchemy seal will kill you. I guess you're just lucky."

_Or maybe someone out there likes me…_ she thought, her mind wandering back to her encounter with Damien and her mother. _Was it just a dream, or was it something else…?_

"You should sleep," Marcoh continued. "Doubtless you're tired, and you're going to get really fed up with it for the next few weeks. You just survived something no one else ever has. It'll take awhile to heal. Try not to take out your frustration on Edward. Despite what he says, he really does care."

Ekira was about to reply with a smart-aleck comment when her eyelids suddenly grew heavy. She struggled to stay conscious, but she was exhausted. Her eyes slid closed, and within moments, she was asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There you go, people! I'm really sorry that my weekly-update thing failed… I was working on my other fic, More Than Just A Murder (and if you haven't read it, do so! I think it's good, but then again, I'm biased towards my own fics… :D). It's a CSIxFMA crossover, and my plot bunnies went over there for awhile… then they came back here! I wrote this chappie in two sittings! Yay! Anyway, review, and I'll try to write the next chapter in time… I should probably try to stay ahead of my updates, but I can't seem to write fast enough… weekly updates will continue if I can, but May is really busy for me… One chapter a week for two stories is hard enough, so I probably won't be able to get ahead unless I get a lot of inspiration… Oh, well. I know I'm yammering, so I'll just let you get on with your reviews!

AkitaFallow


End file.
